


Al arrullo de la Normandía

by Naldoreth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Coffee, Family Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Poker, Tea, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Noche tras noche, el arrullo de la Normandía le recuerda a Shepard que no está sola.





	Al arrullo de la Normandía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Una tontería de drabble que intenta capturar una noche cualquiera en la Normandía. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> (Reposteado de mi antigua cuenta).

Shepard le daba vueltas a su café, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se terminaba su permiso en la Ciudadela, y tras derrotar a su clon malvado (no podía creer que aquello hubiera pasado de verdad) tenían que volver a la realidad. A la cruda realidad de una guerra que dependía de ella. El sonido de una silla a su izquierda la sacó de su ensimismamiento y sus ojos se dieron de bruces con la sonrisa cálida de Kaidan. Un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago y su biótica chisporroteó ante la cercanía del Mayor Alenko. En la mano llevaba una taza de humeante té verde, que inundó sus sentidos por un momento. Aquél olor siempre le recordaba a Kaidan.

Sin hablar, cada uno se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía. Minutos después, otra silla se apartó y se sentó Tali, que llevaba dos bebidas turianas en las manos, una de ellas adornada con una pajita.

—Garrus viene ahora —comentó en voz baja—. Está calibrando no sé qué.

Kaidan rio entre dientes.

—Cómo no.

Continuaron bebiendo en silencio, dejando que la calma los arrullase. Garrus tardó poco en llegar, acompañado por Joker, que le discutía unas mejoras en la nave.

—La Normandía está perfecta, Garrus —se quejó Joker, renqueando hasta la silla. La voz de EDI resonó por los altavoces.

—Eso no es cierto, Jeff. Garrus tiene razón: los cañones podrían estar mejor calibrados.

Joker miró al techo con indignación mientras Garrus, sentándose a la derecha de Tali y cogiéndole una bebida, compuso una mueca de prepotencia.

—¡EDI! ¡Se supone que estás de mi parte!

—El estado de la Normandía es lo primero. Contactaré inmediatamente con Legión para que los recalibre de forma más óptima.

La mueca de orgullo de Garrus se transformó en una de espanto, y todos en la mesa rieron a carcajadas. Cada uno con su bebida, charlando en voz baja de todo y de nada. Era algo que habían comenzado a hacer sin darse cuenta, todas las noches antes de acostarse. Shepard sabía que lo hacían por no dejarla sola, cuando el peso del universo la abrumaba hasta impedirle respirar. Y se lo agradecía de corazón.

Una baraja de cartas apareció en la mesa y Kaidan se puso manos a la obra.

—¿Toca desplumar a Joker? —preguntó James, cogiendo sitio.

—Y a ti también, Vega.

—Ya te gustaría, Lola. Ya te gustaría.

Otra noche más que pasaba entre risas quedas, arrollados por el murmullo de la Normandía.


End file.
